Prince Cashmere
Prince Cashmere is the prince and apparent ruler of Baaaaa-halla, a planet of ram warriors that sort of resemble viking yet are kind-hearted. While Wander and Sylvia were traveling, they ended up at Baaaaa-halla and Prince Cashmere held a feast for the rams. During the feast, there was a loud knocking at the door and all of the rams were scared, making Wander and Sylvia confused. It was the rams' arch enemy, "The Troll". He is small green and defenseless, though the troll grew larger and more powerful when he insulted them and when they got offended. Wander later figured out that if you ignore him he will decrease in size and power. At the end the Rams, including Cashmere, were ignoring his comments and he was tiny. Prince Cashmere had a large feast in honor of Wander and Sylvia. Appearances *"The Troll" (First appearance) *"The Gift" (No lines) *"The First Take" (Mentioned only) *"The Rager *"The Legend" (Mentioned only) *"The Heebie Jeebies" (No lines) *"The End of the Galaxy" Gallery "The Troll" Cashmere 2.jpg|Cashmere astonished Cashmere 3.jpg|Cashmere is fierce Cashmere 4.jpg|We are good people, with good hearts Cashmere 5.jpg|Cashmere's beautiful speech Cashmere 6.jpg|Ram Guards S1e5b Prince Cashmere shocked.jpg S1e5b Great hall full view.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere still shocked.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'To arms!'.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere hopping up.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere bowing sadly.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'On the feast meant to honor'.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere raising hand.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'Strength and bravery'.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'Never could have dreamt'.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'Our greatest of enemies'.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere, Wander and Sylvia hear knocking.jpg S1e5b Hoist the sack.jpg S1e5b Food about to hoist.jpg S1e5b Food hoisting.jpg S1e5b Empty table.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere explains about the food.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere fists clenched.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'Each of the seven seasons'.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'Each of the seven seasons' 2.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'And it is what'.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'He has come for'.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'Warriors of'.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere bleating.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere finishes saying 'Baaaaa-halla'.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'Assemble!'.jpg S1e5b Goats marching past Prince Cashmere.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere ready to leap.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere leaps into action.jpg S1e5b Noticing the enemy.jpg S1e5b Wander 'What an adorable'.jpg S1e5b Wander 'Little troll'.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere and goats 'Await my command!'.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere talking to the troll.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere talking to the troll 2.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere talking to the troll 3.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'How dare you!'.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'I am born of'.jpg S1e5b Wander stares in shock.jpg S1e5b Wander shaking his head.jpg S1e5b Wander rolls his eyes.jpg S1e5b Wander smirk.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere addressing Wander.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere addressing Sylvia.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'Command my troops'.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'Can I rely on'.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'Impressive physical prowess'.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'Hold down the great hall'.jpg S1e5b Sylvia not realizing Wander is not there.jpg S1e5b Sylvia discovers Wander is not there.jpg S1e5b Sylvia looking for Wander.jpg S1e5b Sylvia looking for Wander 2.jpg S1e5b Sylvia looking for Wander 3.jpg S1e5b Wander lounging.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere hops to Sylvia.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere thanking Sylvia.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere thanking Sylvia 2.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere calling the Ground Squad.jpg S1e5b Prince Cashmere leading Ground Squad away.jpg S1e5b Facing the giant troll.jpg S1E5bP019.png S1E5bP020.png S1E5bP021.png S1E5bP022.png S1E5bP023.png S1E5bP046.png S1E5bP047.png S1E5bP048.png S1E5bP049.png S1E5bP052.png S1E5bP055.png S1E5bP057.png S1E5bP058.png S1E5bP059.png S1E5bP061.png S1e5b Troll defeated.jpg S1E5bP063.png S1e5b Feast back on.jpg S1E5bP065.png S1E5bP066.png "The Gift" S1e19b Gift mosaic 3.jpg "The Rager" Vlcsnap-2017-07-30-18h43m51s635.png 490928272.jpg "The End of the Galaxy" Vlcsnap-2017-07-30-19h31m29s510.png Vlcsnap-2017-07-30-19h32m26s144.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Rulers Category:Princes Category:Recurring Characters Category:Heroes